


Una vida normal

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon-hwa nace en 1960, en Corea del Norte, y como todos los hijos de magos su vida se ve controlada por el Estado desde el momento que abre los ojos hasta el momento en el que muera, a no ser que haga algo para evitarlo. Esbozos de la cultura mágica norcoreana y de la vida de nuestro protagonista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El amor de una madre  (octubre de 1965)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No soy Rowling, pero esto tampoco es el mundo de Harry Potter _del todo_. Bon-hwa pertenece a Corea del Norte por pagar por su manutención y educación. Esta historia no es más que una obra sin calidad artística de los indignos japoneses que pretenden denigrar a nuestro amado gobierno. Dios bendiga a Kim Il-sung, el _Gran Líder_ , y a todos sus descendientes.
> 
> Bueno, ahora en serio. Esta historia pretende relatar como es la vida de un mago en Corea del Norte. Pido a los entendidos sobre el país disculpas por mis posibles fallos, estoy intentando leer sobre el tema y sacar conclusiones pero la información cae a cuentagotas.
> 
> Edito: Gracias a Victoire Black y a Sorg-esp por sus correcciones. Si es que soy de lo peorcito peor.
> 
> * * *

Bon-hwa es un niño de cinco años, con el rostro plano y los ojos muy estirados. También es un niño alegre y amistoso, que corre detrás de sus amigos (todos vestidos igual: pantalones cortos por encima de las rodillas y chaquetas a juego). Es rápido, a pesar de que es el más bajito del grupo, así que no le cuesta demasiado atrapar al primero. Alarga la mano y agarra a Jong-soo de la parte de atrás de su camisa y ríe.

—¡Te atrapé! —grita en alto—. ¡Atrapé a Jong-soo!

Jong-soo es un niño grande, el más grande del Hogar. Y muy corpulento. Siempre pega a los más débiles para quitarles la comida. Todo el mundo sabe que está enfadado porque no se lo han llevado todavía. Y es que, cuando los niños dan las primeras muestras de haber sido elegidos por el _Gran Líder_ , se les traslada a un Hogar mejor. A los demás, cuando cumplen diez años, se los llevan.

Nunca más se les vuelve a ver. Y Jong-soo está a punto de cumplirlos.

—¡No es verdad, no me has atrapado! —grita Jong-soo empujándolo hacia atrás con ímpetu. A Bon-hwa le falta por un momento el aliento, hasta que su culo toca el suelo.

El dolor aparece de golpe. Aprieta mucho los labios y estrecha sus ya de por sí finos ojos.

Y se echa a llorar.

Jong-soo sonríe.

—¡Mirad, Bon-hwa es un llorón!

Los niños han dejado de correr y están mirando. Bon-hwa se incorpora, intentando taparse el rostro con las manos, y comienza a caminar hacia la casa. No quiere volver a jugar con Jong-soo nunca.

Entonces nota como alguien pone una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando levanta la cabeza ve a una mujer. Tiene el pelo corto, que le enmarca su rostro ancho y sus pómulos prominentes.

—Ven, anda —dice ella apartándolo del grupo. Habla de manera dulce, a diferencia de las cuidadoras, y muestra una sonrisa comprensiva.

Los niños los miran, hasta que uno grita: "¡La lleva Ji-hu!"

—¿Te has hecho daño? —pregunta secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo bordado.

Bon-hwa niega levemente la cabeza y se sorbe los mocos. La mujer sonríe. Se fija en su abrigo marrón, que agachada le llega hasta los tobillos, y una blusa blanca que está seguro que será suavísima. También lleva un alfiler en la pechera con la estrella y el Monte Paektu.

La mujer le arregla la chaqueta sobre los hombros y pasa sus manos por sus brazos, hasta coger sus pequeñas manitas. Sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior. Parece tan triste.

Bon-hwa oye como le llaman y nota como la mujer suelta su agarre. Siente una pequeña presión en el pecho, una pequeña protesta contra que lo suelte.

—Hasta pronto, Bon-hwa —dice.

Y el niño piensa, no sin asombro, que debe de ser una bruja porque él no le ha dicho su nombre.

* * *

Su-bin, que es como se llama la mujer, va a verlo a menudo.

Suele estar en el patio de atrás, sentada en los columpios. Bon-hwa, cuando la ve, sale corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Le gusta que esa mujer vaya a hablar con él y que le lleve pequeños regalitos. Le gusta que le coja sobre sus rodillas y que apoye su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Le gusta que le cuente historias porque, cuando lo hace, no parece que la estén obligando. Porque lo hace desde el corazón, con un ritmo constante y una sonrisa en los labios.

Bon-hwa también hace cosas por ella. Esa mañana, cuando han salido de paseo, ha recogido una pequeña flor que le piensa dar en cuanto la vea. La ha guardado celosamente en su bolsillo y, cada vez que se acuerda, siente la necesidad de comprobar que sigue ahí.

—¡Deja de meterte la mano en los bolsillos! —le regaña una de las cuidadoras, obligando a sacar la mano y mirándole con gesto de desagrado.

Obedece. Obedece porque no hacerlo significa que le encierren en la habitación para pensar. Pero eso no significa que no se muera de ganas de que llegue la hora de salir al patio. Ni siquiera es capaz de atender durante la hora de películas y, cuando al final el proyector se queda sin cinta y levantan las persianas, Bon-hwa no tiene muy claro si el soldado consiguió rescatar a la chica del hombre malo del traje.

Es el único niño que sale a jugar. El suelo está embarrado y el tiempo frío, pero Bon-hwa no piensa mucho en eso. Sus pies se hunden a cada uno de sus pasos: rápidos y emocionados.

Ella está donde siempre. Lleva un paraguas grande y negro que la resguarda de las pocas gotas que caen.

—¡Su-bin, Su-bin! —exclama corriendo hacia ella y parándose a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

—Vaya, que guapo estás hoy —responde ella agachándose hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos—. Te he traído una cosa.

Saca de detrás de sí una bolsa. Es de papel y chorrea grasa. Bon-hwa sonríe y se la arrebata de las manos, abriéndola con ansia infantil. Dentro hay dos pequeños bollos. Coge un mucho sin muchos remilgos y se lo mete en la boca.

Cuando la cierra la masa cede, rompiéndose. Sabe a mermelada de cebolla y a nueces.

Su-bin sonríe.

—¿Está bueno?

Asiente mientras termine la otra mitad en la boca. En el Hogar la comida está buena, pero nunca les dan cosas tan ricas. Coge el segundo con su manita y duda.

—¿Tú no quieres? —pregunta partiéndolo en dos mitades y ofreciéndole la más pequeña.

—Estás hecho todo un caballero, ¿no te parece? —murmura antes de mordisquearlo.

Entonces se acuerda de la flor que ha cogido esta mañana. Se chupa los dedos y se los limpia en los pantalones antes de sacarla. Es rosada y tiene los pétalos alargados.

Pero también está aplastada y mustia. Bon-hwa se queda mirándola con lástima.

—Para ti —murmura con lástima—. Está rota.

Su-bin coge la pequeña flor con su mano libre y la mira.

—Cierra los ojos —pide cerrando el puño sobre la flor— y desea, desea con todas tus fuerzas que se arregle.

Bon-hwa le hace caso. Cierra los ojo con fuerza y piensa en la flor que cogió. En seguida se cansa y abre un ojo: Su-bin sigue delante de él, con la palma extendida.

—¡Arreglada!— dice con voz cantarina—. Me encanta, muchas graci...

—¡Está ahí, es esa! —la voz de una de las cuidadoras se eleva por el aire. Bon-hwa se gira y ve como está señalando directamente hacia ellos. Dos hombres uniformados van directamente hacia ellos.

Su-bin retrocede.

—¡Señora, está violando la prohibición de acceso a los Hogar...! —comienza a advertirle uno de ellos.

El primero de los hombres sale volando. Bon-hwa se aparta, asustado. Su-bin ha sacado un palo y apunta al otro hombre. Tiene una expresión seria, una que nunca le había visto, y su gabardina ondea a favor del viento.

El paraguas ha salido volando.

La flor ha quedado olvidada en el suelo.

Bon-hwa nunca vuelve a verla.

 _Continuará_.

* * *


	2. El Hogar para niños especiales (noviembre 1965)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hooola!
> 
> Ha pasado una eternidad xD Pero bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. Es un poco de transición, pero va dibujando el régimen tal y cómo me lo he ido imaginando. Claro, porque tampoco es que haya demasiada información al respecto, ¿o sí?

Lo empujan suavemente para que entre. Bon-hwa mira a ambos lados, incómodo. No se parece nada a su antiguo Hogar. La puerta es alta y con barrotes y no tiene campo de atrás en el que jugar. Mira al hombre que lo ha llevado hasta allí. Está serio, muy serio. Tiene la boca tan apretada que forma una pequeña línea libre de labios. Es feo y tiene la cara cuadrada.

No se fía de él.

Dentro solo le espera una habitación antiséptica y amplia, de escasos muebles y paredes tan blancas que dan miedo. Del techo, la luz fluorescente se encarga de eliminar hasta la última sombra.

Dentro solo hay una mujer. Es mayor, bonita, y tiene el pelo muy bien peinado. La forma que tiene de sonreír hace que se acuerde de Su-bin.

Baja un poco la mirada, entristecido.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Vaya, que jovencito más apuesto.

La mujer se inclina hacia él y le pasa una mano por el hombro. Intentando reconfortarlo.

—Yo me encargo desde aquí —añade—. Hola Bon-hwa. Yo soy Ji-mi, pero puedes llamarme Madre. Todos me llaman así.

Asiente, porque realmente no sabe qué más puede hacer. Nota sus manos en sus brazos, su expresión amable y quiere creer.

—Tengo entendido que cuando te enfadas pasan cosas extrañas a tu alrededor. —Madre se incorpora y le coge de la mano—. Aquí te enseñaremos a controlarlo. Vas a ver cómo nos convertiremos pronto en grandes amigos.

Tira de él y Bon-hwa se deja llevar. Los pequeños tacones de Madre resuenan por todo el pasillo.

—Este es el pasillo en el que dormirás —explica deteniéndose frente a una puerta—. Mañana empezarás tus clases. Espero que te las tomes en serio, porque es nuestro deber con el Presidente y con Corea del Norte ser lo mejor que podamos.

Bon-hwa asiente torpemente. Claro que lo sabe. Es, en realidad, lo único que sabe con certeza.

—Hasta mañana, Bon-hwa.

* * *

 

Al entrar en el aula hay que coger una varita. Al salir, hay que dejarla. Es un acto mecánico, aprendido a lo largo de los años. El Hogar tiene unas normas muy rígidas sobre la magia y el comportamiento. Está prohibido usarla fuera de cualquier aula, por ejemplo. Y Madre siempre se entera de todo, así que… ¿cuál es el punto?

Mira fijamente a Jin-hu. Lo conoce desde siempre: tienen una edad similar y han pasado juntos por los mismos hogares. Son algo así como amigos. Mejores amigos. Y no entiende qué se le pasa por la cabeza cuando, intentando disimular, guarda una de las varitas en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué haces? —cuchichea intentando interponerse entre él y la puerta.

—Déjame en paz —le sisea apartándolo.

Bon-hwa sale detrás de él. No va a dejarlo estar tan fácilmente.

—Venga —le susurra agarrándolo del brazo—. No seas estúpido, ¿te compensa una semana de aislamiento por hacer un poco el tonto?

Jin-hu le mira. Tiene un brillo extraño en los ojos, que hace que le suelte.

—Estoy harto —le susurra acercándose un poco—. Estoy harto de que nos controlen, a pesar de que solo son _normales_. Bon-hwa, nosotros somos especiales. ¡Somos poderosos! No pueden controlarnos como si fuéramos sus juguetes.

Parpadea, sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía ser Jin-hu tan inocente? Esos pensamientos eran una desviación del Juche y, por lo tanto, mucho más peligrosos que salir del aula con los brazos cargados de varitas.

—Vamos, no digas eso.

—¡Si es verdad! —ruge dando un paso atrás—. Tú piénsalo. Párate a hacerlo un solo segundo. Olvida toda la mierda que nos han metido en la cabeza durante años.

—Vas a conseguir que…

—¿Que qué? Venga. Dilo.

Que te maten. Que te lleven a un campo de concentración. Que te corten la lengua para que no puedas envenenar la mente de otros con sus ideas antipatrióticas.

—El sistema no funciona mal —lo defiende—. Somos felices. Independientes. Fuertes.

Jin-hu parece a punto de pegarle un puñetazo. Simplemente aprieta los labios y estira las comisuras de su boca, como dibujando una sonrisa.

—El sistema nos asusta. Hace que desconfiemos los unos de los otros. Nos controla… Ahora mismo, _ahora_ , el único que sabe lo que he hecho eres tú. ¿Vas a írselo a contar a la Vieja?

Bon-hwa siente un escalofrío cuando la oye mentar. Es una falta de respeto referirse a ella así. Es Madre y los cuida a todos. Se preocupa.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero…

Suena una campana, interrumpiéndolo, y Jin-hu bufa.

—Ahí lo tienes. —La señala—. Que tengas una buena hora del adoctrinamiento. Yo paso.

Por supuesto, Bon-hwa acude.

* * *

 

Está en su cuarto, estudiando. Es un cubículo pequeño, con una ventana, una cama, una cómoda y un escritorio. Es todo lo que necesita. Sobre la mesa tiene abierto un libro de ejercicios de japonés (y Bon-hwa odia tener que hacerlo. El japonés es una lengua horrible hablada por un pueblo horrible) que rellena parsimoniosamente con su lápiz.

Está a punto de salir de allí. Ha hablado de ello alguna vez con Madre: ha alcanzado el nivel óptimo para servir al Estado. Lleva estudiando idiomas prácticamente desde que entró allí. No lo escogió él. Madre creía que podría dársele bien.

Es verdad.

Termina de rellenar el último hueco de la hoja y suspira con cansancio.

—¡Soltadme! ¡Cabrones!

Bon-hwa siente que todo su cuerpo se paraliza. Se incorpora, sorprendido, y asoma la cabeza por su puerta. Sabe de quién es la voz, la reconocería siempre. Ve a Jin-hu, pataleando y retorciéndose. Dos hombres lo sujetan con fuerza por los brazos y lo arrastran fuera del aula.

En el pasillo, hay inconsciente un tercero.

Bon-hwa entorna los ojos y vuelve a entrar en su cuarto. Se lo advirtió: si te enfrentas al Régimen este acaba contigo.

 _Siempre_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien que lo haya leído y que haya llegado hasta el final? xD


End file.
